Keserédes munkaszünet
by kicsibogar
Summary: A 'Cross Jurisdictions' epizód Sara Nick jelenetét írtam tovább. Mi történt volna, ha nem csipog a számítógép...


_Megjegyzés: A Cross Jurisdictions epizód ominózus Sara Nick jelenetét szőttem tovább gondolatban, és Cryssie bíztatására „papíron" is. A jelenet nem mindenhol ugyanaz a filmbelivel betűről betűre, és Sara és Hank kapcsolatát is megmahináltam kicsit az időben. Remélem ettől még olvasható a történet. _

_Jogok:  Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem, 12-13éven aluliak ne nagyon olvassák, de ez szerintem épp elég megkötés._

_Ajánlás: Sok szeretettel ajánlom az én Cryssiemnek, aki bíztatott, hogy ne fogjam magam vissza, és igenis írjam tovább azt az agytekervény-megmozgató jelenetet! ;)_

**Keserédes munkaszünet**

A Las Vegasi Rendőrségen a jól megszokott munka csendje uralkodott. Nem volt ez másként abban a laboratóriumban sem, ahol Nick Stokes és Sara Sidle helyszínelők dolgoztak. A rendőrfőnök partijáról begyűjtött alkoholos üvegeken fáradoztak, ujjlenyomatokat keresve, mikor Sara összeszedte a bátorságát, vett egy mély levegőt, és megkérdezte kollégáját.

- Nick? Te voltál valaha ilyen szex partin? – nézett félve társára.

- Ha ez ugyanolyan, mint a diákköri bulik akkor igen. Tudod, ha elég alkohol van, akkor bármi megtörténhet – mondta mindezt olyan természetességgel, mintha a legújabb tudományos cikkről beszélgettek volna. Egy apró mosoly megjelent a szája szegletében, de nem engedte, hogy kaján vigyorrá váljon. Pontosan tudta, hogy Sara soha senki mástól nem kérdezte volna ezt meg. Ahogy elnézte kolléganőjét, akaratlanul is elmosolyodott. Olyan gyönyörű szép és romlatlan… Sokszor ugratta ezzel, és Sara nem is sértődött meg rajta, de csak most tudatosult benne, legjobb barátja tényleg oly ártatlan, mint a ma született bárány. Merengéséből Sara zökkentett ki.

- Diákköri bulik? Nem is tudtam, hogy vannak ilyenek. 'Ó drága Sara, akkor lepnél meg, ha tudtál volna.'- Nick újra elmosolyodott.

- Mennyire vad? – kérdezte a lány ismét.

- A partnerek cserélődnek. Nem vészes ügy, ha egyszerre két, vagy három lány rád veti magát, és elvonultok egy külön szobába - a jóképű helyszínelő, bárhogy igyekezett nem tudta elfojtani kaján mosolyát. Ő is férfiból volt, és legyezgette hiúságát, hogy Sara, mint egy beavatás előtt álló leány, kérdezgeti az ismeretlent. - Ha gondolod Sidle, beszervezlek egy ilyenbe – kacsintott rá huncutul.

- Látom vicces kedvedben vagy – Sara azonnal hátrább vett a mértékből. Egy pillanat alatt megbánta, hogy nem bírt csomót kötni a nyelvére. Azt hitte, Nicky nem él vissza a bizalmával, de tévedett, elvégre ő is csak férfiből van.

- Ugyan már Sar', egy kis tapasztalás Neked sem árthat! Ha nagyon meg lennél illetődve, kézen foglak és bekísérlek. Sőt, ha jó kislány leszel, esetleg… - ütötte a férfi tovább a vasat, holott pontosan tudta, milyen veszélyes vizeken evez.

- Elég volt Nick, fejezd be, kérlek. Felejtsük el a témát, jó? – Sara szemében könnyek csillogtak, és bármennyire igyekezett, nem tudta őket elrejteni

- Miért? Nem én kezdtem az egészet? – adta Nicky az ártatlant, bár nem látta kolléganője arcát. –Ugyan már, nem olyan nagy cucc, egyszer, ki kell próbálni, aztán…

- Mondtam, hogy fejezzük be! – fakadt ki a lány, majd felpattant helyéről, és viharos gyorsasággal a folyosón termett, köpenye lobogott utána. Nem akarta, hogy munkatársa észrevegye könnyeit és zavarát. A férfi egy pillanatig döbbent csendben követte tekintetével, majd Sara után eredt. Tisztában volt vele, túllőtt a célon, és sikerült legjobb barátja lelkébe tiporni. A lány igyekezett erősnek és magabiztosnak látszani, de Nick ismerte Sara érzékeny lelkivilágát, jobban, mint bárki más a laborban, és mégis belegázolt otromba módon.

- Egy érzéketlen tapló vagyok! – korholta magát, miközben másodpercenként nyomogatta a lift hívógombját.

- Hahó Nicky, attól nem jön hamarabb a lift, ha tönkrevágod a vezérlőrendszerét! – veregette hátba barátságosan a laboránsfiú.

' Csodás, most pont Greggo humorára van szükségem 'sóhajtott a texasi férfi.

- Ugye nincs semmi baj? Eléggé megviseltnek tűnsz? – érdeklődött barátja.

- Nem, csak egy kis friss levegőre van szükségem, ennyi az egész. Hogy állsz a DNS-mintákkal? – próbálta másfelé terelni a beszélgetést.

- Ne is mondd! Annyi etalon van, mint égen a csillag. Egy ilyen buli bővelkedik a DNS-ekben – vigyorgott a fiatal, hidrogén-peroxiddal tarkított fejű fiú.

- Akkor jó munkát Greggo, csak nehogy elnyeljen az elemzések sokasága – mosolygott rá Nick, miközben belépett a liftbe, és megnyomta a legfelső szint gombját.

- Ha látod Sarát, üdvözlöm! – kiabált Greg utána, mikor már becsukódott az ajtó. Nickynek volt egy sejtése, hol tartózkodhat a lány, és remélte, hogy megtalálja. Abban nem is reménykedett, hogy kiengesztelheti, mégis mindenáron meg akarta magyarázni a dolgot, holott ő is tudta, ezen nincs mit. Elvesztette a fejét, és mint egy macsó, játszott Sara érzelmeivel. A felvonó végre megállt a legfelső szinten, és a tűzlépcső felé vette az irányt. Kettesével szedte a fokokat, kicsit lihegett, mire felért a tetőre, de egy szempillantás alatt meglelte a lányt, egy sarokban ülve, összekucorodva, lábait átkulcsolva kezével. A férfi csak állt egy pillanatig, nézte, ahogy a koraesti napfény megvilágítja a tetőt, mindennek és mindenkinek aranysárga fényt kölcsönözve. Sara könnyáztatta arca sejtelmesen csillogott a bágyadt napsütésben, de ha lehet, ez még gyönyörűbbé varázsolta. Nick soha nem tudta megmondani, mi az, ami megfogta a lányban, de volt benne valami varázslatos. Vett egy mély levegőt, és elindult felé. Amikor munkatársa észrevette, arcára kiült a fájdalommal fűszerezett harag, és elfordította fejét. A férfi leült mellé, és óvatosan megérintette karját. Sara letörölte könnyeit, de azok még mindig folytak csendes megbántottságában, majd Nick felé fordult. A férfi összerezzent a nő hűvös-haragos tekintetétől, pedig ennek ő volt a katalizátora.

- Ne haragudj, nem lett volna szabad viccelődnöm ezzel a témával, különösen most – nézett Sarára a lehető legbűnbánóbb tekintetével.

- És most mégis mit akarsz Stokes? Hogy hátba veregesselek, ez az, csak így tovább? – hangja olyan fagyos volt, akár a legdermesztőbb sarkvidéki szél, és Nick szíve fázott is tőle.

- Tényleg szívből sajnálom. Csak arra gondoltam…

- Hadd találjam ki! Arra gondoltál, szegény szerencsétlen Sara, akit jól átvert a pasija, alázzuk meg még jobban, és közben meg jót nevetünk rajta! Tudod Stokes, Te lettél volna az utolsó, akitől ezt vártam volna – a lány könnyei még mindig peregetek le az arcán. Nicky ösztönösen odahajolt Sarához, és gyengéden letörölte őket.

- Arról nem te tehetsz, hogy Hank egy szemétláda. Isten ne adja, hogy összefussunk, mert szétrúgom a hátsó felét, de úgy, hogy a kollégái sem tudják majd meggyógyítani. Fogalma sem volt, milyen szerencséje van veled. Nem érdemelt meg! – Sara akaratlanul is elmosolyodott a férfi kirohanásain, aki magához húzta, és védelmezőn köré fonta karjait. A lány először meghökkent barátja hirtelen reakcióján, majd mikor egy kissé feloldódott, a vállára hajtotta fejét. A férfi ekkor még inkább magához húzta, és a haját simogatta. Sara hosszú idő után újra jóleső nyugalmat érzett a lelkében. Nick mindig ilyen hatással volt rá, csak az ő receptorai nem mindig érzékelték a férfiből áradó békességet. De ha mégis, akkor elég volt hozzá egy szó, egy kedves mosoly, vagy egy csípős-évődős megjegyzés. Többek közt ezért szeretett a férfivel dolgozni. A munkában is megtalálták az összhangot, és így nagyon jó csapatot alkottak együtt. Grissom ezzel tisztában volt, így ha tehette, közös munkára osztotta be őket, pedig ő is szeretett a lánnyal dolgozni.

- Sara, tényleg rettentően szégyellem az idióta kirohanásomat. Úgy viselkedtem, mint egy hormonjaitól vezérelt kamasz fiú – törte meg hosszú idő után a csendet a férfi, még mindig a karjai közt tartva őt, és még mindig a haját cirógatva.

- Legközelebb számolj el tízig, mielőtt ilyen eszetlen vicceid támadnak! Tudom, én kérdeztem meg, de reméltem nem élsz vissza a bizalmammal – felelte a lány, barátja szemébe nézve, aki ennek ellenére nem engedte ki öleléséből.

- Épp ezért fáj ennyire, amit tettem. Az utolsó szándékom lett volna, megbántani téged, sőt még az se – sóhajtotta Nick.

- Tudod, Stokes, ha még ötször születek újra, se foglak titeket, férfiakat megérteni. Mindig ácsingóztok a rossz életű nők után, odáig vagytok értük, mégis lenézitek őket, és sosem folytatnátok velük tartós kapcsolatot. Ha meg találkoztok egy olyan lánnyal, aki nem megy el veletek az első csettintésre, akkor rögtön tréfát űztök belőle – Sara hangjában már nem a megbántottság dominált, hanem a lemondás közönye.

- Nem mondom, hogy nincs igaza, Mis Sidle, de ahogy a jó öreg mese tartja 'Igazad van Faline, és még sincs igazad' – mosolyodott el a férfi.

- Nem is tudtam, hogy ismered Bambi történetét. Nocsak Nicky, tudsz te nekem még meglepetést okozni! – mosolyogott rá huncutul a lány.

- Alapmese, édesanya ki nem hagyta volna a nevelésemből, és ha egyszer lesz gyerekem én sem fogom… De hadd fejezzem be, amit elkezdtem. Minden férfinak van olyan korszaka, mikor szeretné magát kitombolni, ezt felesleges tagadni, aki ezt teszi, magát is becsapja. Aztán előbb vagy utóbb lehiggad, és rájön, hogy egy lelki társ sokkal többet ér, mint egy felcicomázott egyéjszakás szexpartner. És rettentően szerencsés lehet, ha megtalálta. Akárki lesz az a mázlista, akit majd érdemesnek tartasz arra, hogy leélje veled az életét, az illető összeteheti a két kezét.

- Tudod te, hogyan kell megszédíteni a mit sem sejtő, utadba tévedt lányokat, igaz? – kérdezte Sara enyhe cinikussággal. Jól estek neki kollégája szavai, de nem akarta, nem merte őket komolyan venni.

- Sara Sidle, én egyáltalán nem vicceltem! – Nicky mogyoróbarna szemében egy szemernyi csintalanság sem volt, ellenben telve volt komolysággal. A jóképű helyszínelő kiengedte öleléséből a lányt, és kezével végigsimította arcát. Sara akaratlanul is hozzásimult Nick kezéhez, szemét becsukta, átengedve magát a férfi érintésének. A fiatal férfi is jólesően beleborzongott a fizikai kontaktusba. Örült neki, hogy Sara nem húzódott el tőle. Maga sem volt vele tisztában, milyen érzések kavarognak benne, de azt tudta, erősen kötődik a lányhoz. Lassan hozzáhajolt és leheletfinom csókot adott szájára, szinte alig érintette meg a lány ajkait, aki fel sem fogta, mi történik velük, csak arra eszmélt, hogy Nicky várakozón fürkésző tekintetével találta szembe magát. Hirtelen azt sem tudta, mit reagáljon, olyannyira túltelített volt érzelmileg. A Hank okozta lelki sebek még túlságosan elevenen éltek benne. Nick közelében azonban minden olyan más volt, olyan természetes, olyan megnyugtató, olyan kellemes. Szívből rámosolygott a férfira, és megsimogatta arcát, akinek nem kellett több bíztatás, újra közel hajolt a lányhoz, és ismét megcsókolta, de most már nem csak egy pillanatra. Átadták magukat érzelmeiknek, noha egyikük sem volt teljesen tisztában önmagával, megnyíltak a másiknak, és a kezdeti, bátortalan csókjuk idővel egyre szenvedélyesebbé vált. Percekig csak csókolták és simogatták egymást, teljesen elfeledkezve a külvilágról.

- Nicky… – kapott levegő után Sara egy idő múlva.

- Igen? – a férfi szeme szinte perzselt a benne lévő szenvedélytől.

- Azt hiszem, vissza kellene mennünk dolgozni – szólalt meg a lány egy mély sóhaj után.

- Értem – a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő szeméből egy pillanat alatt kihunyt a fény. – Nem akartam túl messzire menni, de azt hiszem, ma már másodjára is sikerült.

- Nem így értettem – Sara a férfi nyaka köré fonta karjait. – Csupán nem akarom, hogy valaki itt találjon minket, nem hiszem, hogy jelen pillanatban bárkinek is szeretnék magyarázkodni – hogy nyomatékosítsa szavait, egy gyors puszit adott a férfi orra hegyére.

- Sar', nem akarlak semmivel sem sürgetni, de mit szólnál hozzá, ha valamelyik nap… szóval elmennénk vacsorázni? – meleg, barna szemeiben újra megjelent a várakozó, vágyakozó csillogás.

- Nicky, nem akarlak áltatni, de még magam sem vagyok tisztában az érzéseimmel. Nem tudom, hogy ez jó ötlet, képes vagyok-e újra megbízni valakiben – a lányon látszódott a kétkedés.

- Ugye tudod, hogy soha nem lennék képes bántani téged? – súgta fülébe a férfi.

- Tudom – suttogta Sara, miközben fejét Nick mellkasára hajtotta. Érzelmei, mint a háborgó tenger hullámai, úgy viaskodtak egymással. Tisztában volt vele, megbízhat barátjában, és tudta, hogy nem csak baráti érzelmeket táplál a férfi iránt. Az sosem sejtette, hogy érzelmei nem viszonzatlanok, és ott volt Grissom is, aki úgy játszott vele, mint macska az egérrel, talán még Hanknél is jobban. Nem tudta képes lesz-e elszakítania a főnökéhez fűződő érzelmi láncait. De érezte, megérdemel egy esélyt a normális magánéletre, hogy valaki őt is szeresse, óvja, védelmezze. – Szívesen elmennék veled Nikcy – emelte fel a fejét, barátja tekintetét keresve. A férfi arcán boldog mosoly terült szét, miközben magához húzta, és karjaiba zárta a lányt.

- Fogalmad… sincs… mennyire… boldoggá… tettél… - Nick minden egyes szavát egy gyengéd csók követte Sara kulcscsontjától a fülcimpájáig. A helyszínelő lány a szemébe nézett, és szívből elmosolyodott, majd újra egy szenvedélyes csókban forrtak össze.

- Nem szívesen mondom, de lassan itt az ideje, hogy visszamenjünk dolgozni. Szerintem már mindenki minket keres – nézett a lány bűnbánóan.

- Tudom, tudom, de semmi kedvem – sóhajtott Nick.

- Nekem sem – vallotta be Sara.

- Nocsak, mit hallok, az elsőszámú munkamániásunk kerüli a tennivalókat! – incselkedett a férfi, de hangjában sokkal több volt a boldog elégedettség, mint a pajkosság.

- Gyere, menjünk! – állt fel a lány. Nick kénytelen-kelletlen követte, és mihelyt talpon volt, rögtön karjaival körülfonta Sarát.

- Nicky! –csattant fel a lány, mikor a férfi újra birtokba vette a nyakát, de nem sikerült olyan magabiztosnak hangzania, mint ahogy szerette volna. A férfi egy hangos sóhaj közepette eleresztette Sarát, majd megfogta a kezét, és elindultak.

Még a liftben is kéz a kézben álltak, mosolyogva néztek egymásra, tekintetük beszédesebb volt mindennél.

- Mégis szabad tudnom, hol töltöttétek az elmúlt két órát? Már mindenki titeket keres! – alighogy kiléptek a liftből, Grissom számon kérő hangneme csapta meg fülüket.

- Mi csak… - kezdte Nick, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan vágja ki magukat szorult helyzetükből. Ő sem akarta titkukat a többiekre bízni, ahhoz túl friss és sérülékeny volt még.

- Egyszerűen rossz kedvem volt, és Nicky megvigasztalt, a nagy beszélgetésben meg nem vettük észre, mennyire elszaladt az idő. Csakis az én hibám, ha valakit felelősségre akarsz vonni, itt vagyok! – nézett a lány mélyen Grissom szemébe.

- Menjetek vissza dolgozni, még rengeteg pezsgősüveg vár rátok, és maguktól nem bújnak elő az ujjlenyomatok – felelte Gris, végig Sarát fürkészve. A lánynak nem kellett kétszer mondani, elindult a laborok felé, maga után húzva a még mindig teljesen megdöbbent Nicket.

- Hmm, gratulálok Mis Sidle, így átejteni a főnököt, ehhez tehetség kell! – ocsúdott fel végül a fiatal férfi.

- Van, amiről neki sem kell tudni! – kacsintott rá a lány, s miközben elhaladt mellette, végigsimított társa kezén, egy mosollyal fűszerezve. Nicky szíve majd kiugrott a helyéből, még sosem látta Sarát ilyen elbűvölőnek… és boldognak. Hevesen kalapáló szívvel ült vissza az üvegek mellé, idült mosollyal a szája szegletében.

- Vége-


End file.
